


A Sombra e as Estrelas

by wantsweme



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And a Therapy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Enji doesn't know what hit him, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Todoroki Fuyumi, Hyuuga Hinata aka Todoroki Hinata, I'm writing this for myself, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kid Fic, Multi, Slow Burn, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Natsuo is a Little Shit, Todoroki Touya Needs a Hug, Todoroki family approved not me, but you can read it too
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantsweme/pseuds/wantsweme
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga teve uma longa vida, considerando sua profissão ninja. De uma menina insegura que se tornou uma mulher confiante, cresceu ao ponto de não estar atrás de Naruto, mas ao seu lado, como sua esposa. Ela sobreviveu a guerra e construiu uma linda família, seus dois tesouros: Himawari e Boruto. Ela viu seus filhos crescerem e se tornarem maiores e melhores que sua geração. Ela viveu para ver a segregação dentro do clã Hyuuga se extinguir e viu sua irmã ser a melhor líder do clã em gerações. Ela teve uma boa vida. Então quando deu seu último suspiro, não havia arrependimentos.Renascer em um mundo completamente diferente não estava nos seus planos.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Kudos: 1





	A Sombra e as Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Capitulo sujeito ainda a alterações

Hinata Hyuuga teve uma longa vida, considerando sua profissão ninja. De uma menina insegura que se tornou uma mulher confiante, cresceu ao ponto de não estar atrás de Naruto, mas ao seu lado, como sua esposa. Ela sobreviveu a guerra e construiu uma linda família, seus dois tesouros: Himawari e Boruto. Ela viu seus filhos crescerem e se tornarem maiores e melhores que sua geração. Ela viveu para ver a segregação dentro do clã Hyuuga se extinguir e viu sua irmã ser a melhor líder do clã em gerações. Ela teve uma boa vida. Então quando deu seu último suspiro, não havia arrependimentos.

Renascer em um mundo completamente diferente não estava nos seus planos.

**Author's Note:**

> eu tive um sonho onde Hinata e Enji eram um casal?????? 
> 
> resolvi escrever essa loucura mesmo


End file.
